LichtVacht's
Welkom op deze fanfiction van LichtVacht en Avondpoot! Het verhaal zal gaan over twee poezen, Wilgroos en Zilverbloem. Wilgroos verwacht kittens van de medicijnkat, Bladneus, en niemand weet erover. Zij verteld het uiteindelijk aan haar beste vriendin Zilverbloem, en die zegt dat ze aan haar broer Taanklauw zou vragen of hij voor de vader wil spelen. Taanklauw gaat akkoord, maar tijdens een clanvergadering loopt alles verkeerd... Wilgroos en Zilverbloem worden uiteindelijk eenlingen, verstoten uit hun Clan, terwijl Wilgroos kittens nog niet geboren zijn... thumb|left|400px|cover door Avondpoot :3 Hoofdstuk 1 (Door Avondpoot) Wilgroos trippelde langs de oever van de brede rivier die de grens vormde tussen het territorium van de DonderClan en de RivierClan. Haar buik was heel licht gezwollen met jongen, en een tinteling van bezorgdheid schoot door haar heen. Het waren de jongen van Bladneus, hun medicijnkat. Wilgroos had echt geprobeerd om niet van hem te houden en door te gaan met haar dagelijkse leventje, maar ze had de liefde die in haar groeide en haar overwoekerde niet kunnen weerstaan en had toegegeven aan haar gevoelens. Dit was wat er van kwam. Ze voelde zich hopelozer dan ooit, ze had iemand nodig om mee te praten, iemand die ze kon vertrouwen! Ze kon het niet aan Bladneus vertellen, meteen nadat ze ontdekt had dat ze zijn jongen verwachtte was ze gestopt met contact te zoeken met hem en had ze hem sindsdien genegeerd. Ze wist hoeveel pijn ze hem deed, maar ze kon het risico niet meer nemen. Ze ging zitten en dacht diep na. Wie kon ze vertrouwen? Wie zou haar geheim bewaren en een oplossing vinden voor haar probleem, en een toekomst bedenken voor haar ongeboren jonkies? Meteen schoot het beeld van een blauwgrijze poes met een zilveren snoet voor haar ogen. Zilverbloem! Haar vriendin zou ze zeker kunnen vertrouwen, en het sterke vrouwtje kwam altijd met goede oplossingen! Bovendien was ze erg aardig. Wilgroos sprong op en rende naar het kamp, Zilverbloem lag te soezen voor het krijgershol."Hoi Wilgroos!" begroette ze haar vriendin. Wilgroos knikte alleen gehaast."Ik moet met je spreken." Zilverbloem sprong meteen op en volgde Wilgroos naar een rustige beek aan de rand van het kamp. Een wilg groeide er over, zodat de twee poezen mooi in de schaduw zaten."Is er iets verkeerds? Je bent molliger dan normaal. Je hebt toch niets aan je darmen hè?!" dat laatste klonk heel ongerust. Wilgroos voelde een steek van genegenheid voor de blauwgrijze poes."Nee, met mij is niets mis... het is gewoon..." haar stem stokte even."Zeg maar." spoorde Zilverbloem haar aan."Ik... ik verwacht Bladneus' jongen!!!" Hoofdstuk 2 (door LichtVacht) Zilverbloem's gedachten gingen alle kanten op, "huh?...hoe...maar.. Bladneus....hij is de medicijnkat!" ''Wilgroos schuivelde zenuwachtig heen en weer. Zilverbloem zuchte, "''jij moet ook altijd de moeilijkste parnter uit kiezen he?, laast ook al m'n broer." Wilgroos knikte, ze had tranen in haar ogen. "ik..ik negeer hem nu." snikte Wilgroos. Zilverbloem drukte haar snuit troostend tegen haar flank. Wilgroos knipperde haar tranen weg, haalde diep adem, en ging veder."ik wou vragen of... nou mischien kan Taanklauw de vader spelen, we hebben een tijdje een relatie gehad dus de clan zal het wel begrijpen." Zilverbloem kinkte maar ze realiseerde zich iets: "maar zal '''hij' het wel begrijpen?"'' Wilgroos' gezicht betrok, dat weet ik niet Taanklauw was een kat die zich graag aan de regels hield, Zilverbloem betwijfelde of haar broer dit wel voor zich kon huden. "ik zal het aan hem vragen" Samen trippelde ze terug naar het kamp. Zilverbloem zag Taanklauw bij het krijgershol zitten, ze wist niet hoe ze dit aan hem moest vertellen. ze begon een beetje nonchalant en zei: "hey broertje.." Taanklauw keek op, "oh..ehmm..haai" zei hij, een beetje verward. Zilverbloem en haar broer waren nooit echt heel erg bevriend gewwest, natuurlijk hielden ze van elkaar..maarja.."duss..kan je heel even mee komen, ik moet met je praten.." Taanklauw knikte en hees zichzelf omhoog. Samen liepen ze naar het plekje, waar Zilverbloem en Wilgroos ook hadden gepraat. "zeg het eens, zuster" Zei Taanklauw. Zilverbloem legde uit wat zei zonet van haar vriendin gehoord had. naarmaten ze verder kwam, werden de ogen van haar broer groter. Toen ze klaar was, Knipperde hij verward met z'n ogen, hij kuchtte even en zei: "ten eerste, vind ik dit schokkend om te horen , ten tweede, haar smaak is niet gestegen hé?..tjongejonge..Bladneus?..Ze zou beter moeten weten." Zilverbloem was bedledigd over Taanklauw's spraak over haar vriendin. Ze zuchtte en ging verder: "de clan mag dit natuurlijk niet weten, en omdat jij en Wilgroos al een keer een relatie hebben gehad..zou jij mischien de vader kunnen spelen van haar jongen?.." Taanklauw slaakte een zacht kreetje van verontwaardiging, "verwacht jij, lieve zus, dat ik doe alsof ik wéér een relatie heb met die smaakloze poes?" Zilverbloem begon boos te worden, "als jij dit niet doet zouden Wilgroos en Bladneus uit de clan gezet kunnen worden!jij stuk vossenstront!" ''Taanklauw keek afkeurend. "''zus! rustig aan...ik doe het al..maar verwcht niet dat ik klef ga doen met Wilgroos." Zilverbloem. knikte hevig Hoofdstuk 3 (door Avondpoot) Wilgroos liep stil naar het medicijnhol."Bladneus?" vroeg ze zachtjes. De kater gromde wat."Ik... we kunnen niet meer met elkaar omgaan..." hij draaide zich met een ruk om."Waarom opeens weer NIET?!! Voor mijn part loop je maar naar de maan! Ik heb je niet nodig!!" Tranen stroomden over zijn wangen. Wilgroos voelde hoe ze ook begon te huilen."Vroeger stond je erop dat we partners werden!!! NU laat je me in de steek?!!" Wilgroos wou iets zeggen, het hem uitleggen, proberen uit te leggen dat het het beste was zo."Ga weg en kom nooit meer terug! Je hebt me bedrogen en daar kan je niks aan veranderen!" Bladneus' ogen gloeiden vol pijn en haat. Wilgroos deinsde achteruit, en net voor ze het medicijnhol uitliep, kwamen de elf gelfuisterde woorden uit haar mond die Bladneus lieten verstijven."Ik wil gewoon het beste voor onze jongen... het spijt me." Zijn blik flitste naar haar dikke flanken. Hij opende zijn mond, maar Wilgroos was al verdwenen. "Zilverbloem, wat zou jij doen in mijn plaats?" Wilgroos keek het blauwgrijze vrouwtje aan."Ik... ik zou hetzelfde gedaan hebben als jij." antwoordde die tenslotte. Wilgroos knikte. Ze sloeg haar donkercrèmekleurige staart over haar poten. Haar buik was heel erg rond geworden, het was een paar weken na Bladneus' woedeaanval en Wilgroos had de Clan gezegd dat ze "Taanklauw's jongen" verwachtte. Iedereen was wel vrolijk geweest, de Clan kon best wat nieuwe kittens gebruiken. Nu zat ze met Zilverbloem bij de oever van hun lievelingsrivier, waar veel keien de oevers bedekten en mos die keien weer bedekte. Enkele eenzame wilgen stonden wat verder."Wilgroos, ik moet je controleren." Bladneus kwal uit de struiken springen met zijn leerling Vlekpoot op zijn hielen."En Vlekpoot helpt mee." Wilgroos zuchtte. Haar oude partner klonk zo zakelijk. Misschien was dat wel beter, als er een paar krijgers of mentors langskwamen zouden ze tenminste niet achterdochtig worden. Bovendien waren Vlekpoot en Zilverbloem erbij, dus zouden ze ZEKER niet achterdochtig worden. Wilgroos huiverde bijna toen Bladneus zijn poot op haar dikke flank legde om te voelen of haar kittens bewogen. Zijn ogen keken even recht in de hare. Houd je gedeisd. Ze mogen niemand van ons verdenken, leken ze te zeggen. Wilgroos knikte nauwelijks merkbaar."Leg je poot eens naast de mijne, Vlekpoot." beval Bladneus. Zijn schattig-gevlekte leerling volgde zijn bevel op."Ik voel ze bewegen!" fluisterde ze opgewonden."Ja. En over een maan zal je ze zien." Bladneus glimlachte."Nog veel geluk verder, Wilgroos!" hij draaide zich om en liep terug het kamp in. Wilgroos zuchtte."Jouw oude partner kan goed toneelspelen zeg." grijnsde Zilverbloem. De twee vriendinnen lachtten en gingen weer liggen. Na een tijdje ging de zon onder."Het wordt laat." Zilverbloem geeuwde."Ik vind dat je naar de kraamkamer moet verhuizen. Ik zal wel de wacht houden bij je nest, dan wek ik je als er een domme muis naar binnen komt om je op te eten." Wilgroos grijnsde."Ja, maar de vossen hoeven niet. Zij zijn te stom om op de geur van melk af te komen." de twee vriendinnen gingen zo nog effe door tot bij het kamp."Ik pak wel wat mos!" riep Zilverbloem, en ze sprong weg. Na een paar ogenblikken was ze terug, haar gezicht verscholen achter een dik pak mos."Pfa fal pfaar!!" miauwde ze gesmoord vantussen het mos vandaan. Wilgroos knikte en dook de warme kraamkamer in. In een hoek was een plek vrij, er lagen verder maar twee andere moederkatten. IJzelstorm en Bontwolk lagen te slapen rond hun 3-maan oude jongen. Wilgroos ging knus in het mos liggen."Over een kleine maan is de volgende grote vergadering." Miauwde Zilverbloem."Je jongen zullen ongeveer precies die dag geboren worden, dus zal je niet kunnen gaan." Wilgroos knikte."Dankje... dat je zo'n goede vriendin bent." en ze viel in slaap, haar lichaam beschermend rond haar mollige flanken gekruld. Hoofdstuk 4 (door Lichtvacht) Er waren 3 dagen voorbij gegaan, sinds Zilerbloem's gesprek met Taanklauw. Wilgroos' buik was nu enorm, Zilverbloem ging elke dag naar de kraamkamer. Bladneus kwam, (tot Wilgroos' ergering) ook erg vaak om te kijken of de kittens gezond waren. De dag van de grote vergadering was aan gebroken. Wilgroos ging niet mee, ze zou waarschijnlijk vanavond gaan jongen. Zilverbloem barstte van spanning, wat nou als Taanklauw zijn mond voorbij zou praten?. Zilverbloem zag Schorsstaart, een jonge krijge van de Donderclan. "Ha Zilverbloem! hoe gaat het in de clan? " '' de enthousiaste kater wenkte haar met zijn staart. " Goed.." '' Zei ze met een afwezig glimlachje,Schorsstaart keek om zich heen, "''Waar is Wilgroos?, ik zie haar nergens " '' Zilverbloem was blij dat ze met iemand over Wilgroos' jongen kon praten. "''Ze is in het kamp, ze is zwanger en krijgt waarschijnlijk vanavond haar jongen " '' Schorsstaart leek verrast, "''o, wat leuk zeg.. van wie zijn de jongen? " '' Vederster reip: "''Allemaal stil graag, we gaan beginnen met de vergadering " '' Bliksemster, de leider van de donderclan, begon als eerste met praten: "''twee kittens zijn vandaag leerling gemaakt, Uilpoot, en Otterpoot. Hun mentors zijn: Gidstaart, en Glansvacht. Een patrouille van Schorstaart en Streepstaart, heeft een vos het terratoruim uitgejaagd. Verder hebben wij prooi en water aan overvloed " '' Bliksemster deed een stap naar achteren. Nu stapte Vederster naar voren, "''Vijf dagen geleden is een van onze oudsten overleden, Donkerbloem jaagt nu met de sterrenclan " '' Een verdrietig gemompel dreef door de menigte. Vederster ging verder, "''Daarbij zijn er ook vier jonge kittens bij onze clan gekomen. Wij feliciteren Drijfstroom met haar jongen " '' Amberpels,de partner van Drijfstroom, zat niet ver van Schorstaart en Zilverbloem. Hij Glom van trots. "''De vissen in de rivier zijn er in overvloed, en natuurlijk hebben wij veel water. o,ja en Wilgroos is zwanger van jongen..- " '' "''Van mij!! " '' Schreeuwde Bladneus. Goudspriet, een moederkat die samen met Wilgroos tijd in de kraamkamer doorbracht krijste: "''Niet waar! niet waar!! dat stomme stuk vossenstront liegt!! Taanklauw is de vader! Toch Taanklauw?!" '' Taanklauw stond op en kuchte, "''het spijt me te moeten zeggen dat Bladneus gelijk heeft,ik ben de vader niet, maar hij wel. " '' Zilverbloem's lichaam werd overspoeld door woede, Ze liep koeltje naar haar broer toe. met haar gezicht maar een centimeter van de zijne verwijderd, zei ze, luid en duidelijk:"''Ik wist dat ik jou iet kon vertrouwen. Er zit geen greitje royaliteit in dat miezerige muizenstront lichaam van je!! Verrader!!" '' ze wierp nog een neidige blik op Bladneus voor dat ze het eiland verliet. Met tranen in haar ogen rende ze terug naar het kamp. Een maal in het kmap stormde ze naar de kraamkamer, Vele Moederkatten Stonden om Wilgroos heen. Verwoed Duwde ze ze weg. Ze knielde bij Wilgroos neer en siste: "''Bladneus en Taanklauw hebben je verraden, we moeten vluchten " '' Wilgroos kreunde, "''Ik kan niet weg..ik moet jongen. " '' Hoofdstuk 5 (door Avondpoot) Pijn sidderde door Wilgroos' lichaam toen de weeën sterker en sterker werden. Er kwam een rode waas voor haar ogen toen elke kramp gevolgd werd door nog een sterkere. Maar de jongen waren nog niet aan het geboren worden, en door het rode waas heen keek ze Zilverbloem dof aan."Je moet hier weg!" siste die. Ze duwde haar schouder onder Wilgroos' zij en die slaakte een protesterend kreetje toen er een sterke steek pijn door haar heen schoot."Sorry..." fluisterde Zilverbloem. Wankelend wisten ze het kamp uit te komen, en dan hoorden ze de kreten van de terugkeer van hun Clan. Die waren woedend. Er trok een hevige, sidderende kramp door Wilgroos' lichaam. Ze hijgde, haar mond open om genoeg zuurstof binnen te krijgen. Dan begonnen ze te rennen. Met de hulp van Zilverbloem raakte Wilgroos aan de grenzen van hun territoria, en daar renden ze de velden op. Verderop was een klein bosje bomen, en toen ze daar dicht genoeg bij in de buurt waren plofte Wilgroos neer op een hoop mos. Haar buik trok samen, en het plekje onder haar staart deed meer pijn dan ooit."Er komt een kitten aan!" riep Zilverbloem."Zilverbloem..." siste Wilgroos tussen opeengeklemde kaken door."Ik kan dit wel alleen af... dat kan iedere moederkat.... je hoeft me niet te helpen..." ze beet op mijn kaken om haar gekerm van pijn binnen te houden."Ik blijf wel bij je." miauwde Zilverbloem terug. Ze likte Wilgroos' flank."Beloofd!" Toen de maan omlaag zakte en er een gele rand te zien was aan de horizon, lagen er twee kittens bij Wilgroos' buik. Eentje was een lapjeskatje en de andere was crème, net als zij. Haar staart was de bruine lapjeskleur van Bladneus. Bladneus. Haar partner had haar verraden."Lappekit en Pluiskit." miauwde ze."Lappekit ademd moeilijk." miauwde Zilverbloem."Ik zorg wel voor haar, dan kan jij uitrusten." Wilgroos knikte en duwde haar jongen dichter naar haar tepels. "Wilgroos!" Wilgroos opende haar ogen en keek recht in Zilverbloem's gezicht."Het spijt me zo... Lappekit heeft het niet gehaald.." Pijn schoot recht door Wilgroos' hart en ze viel voorover. Tranen maakten haar zicht wazig toen ze naar het slappe bundeltje lapjesvacht keek."Nee.." bracht ze uit. Dan werd haar blik hard."Het is allemaal Bladneus' schuld!" grauwde ze."Hij moest er voor me zijn!!!" ze boorde haar klauwen in de grond. Het kon haar geen zak meer schelen. Niets kon haar nog een zak schelen buiten Pluiskit! Ze trok haar dochter naar zich toe. Het kleine kitten piepte zachtjes toen ze de warmte van vacht voelde, en begon te drinken bij Wilgroos. Die keek met van haat gloeiende ogen naar de horizon, terwijl Zilverbloem haar verbluft aankeek."Jij bent de enige die er nog voor me was." grauwde Wilgroos bitter. Hoofdstuk 6 (door Lichtvacht) Zilverbloem pakte Lappekit bij haar nekvel, samen met Wilgroos zocht ze naar een mooie plek om Lappekit te begraven. Ze vonden een geschikte plek onder een struik. Het was lastig om te reizen, Pluiskit had haar ogen nog niet geopend, dus moest Wilgroos haar constant bij haar nekvel vasthouden.